


I want you. Now.

by xXDRAMAticalBitchXx



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba Seragaki - Freeform, Aoba Seragaki x Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder), BL, Boys Love - Freeform, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, dmmd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx/pseuds/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz comes home slightly drunk (and horny.) lets just say, butt stuff does happen xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you. Now.

Aoba was in the kitchen, cooking dinner and waiting for Noiz to return from work.

"Ren" Aoba said, as he looked down to his Blue Pomeranian puppy. 

"What time is it?" Aoba asked. 

"It is 5:30" Ren replied. 

"Oh.. Noiz should have returned home 30 minutes ago..." Aoba said worriedly. 

A few minutes later, Noiz came home. 

"AOOOOOBA I'M HOOOOOOOME!!" Noiz yelled as he slammed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen where Aoba was cooking. 

"Oh! Welcome home Noi-mmm" Before Aoba could get his sentence out, Noiz had slammed his lips onto his. 

"Wha- What are you doing?!" Aoba squealed as he pulled back in surprise. 

"I need you Aoba. I want you. Now." Noiz replied, huskily.

"Ehhhhh?!?!" Aoba blushed and stared at Noiz. He could smell alcohol on Noiz' breath. 

"H-Have you been.. Drinking.?" Aoba asked, and stared at Noiz intently. 

"What, they offered us pizza and one of my coworkers brought in beer. I'm German! How the hell am I supposed to turn that down?! Anyways, that doesn't matter right now..." Noiz looked down at his growing erection and looked back to Aoba. "Like I said earlier, I need you. Now."

Aoba looked down to Noiz' growing member and looked back up at him.

"Are you kidding me..." Aoba asked in a rather unamused tone.

Noiz walked over and pinned Aoba to the wall. "No, I'm not kidding you. But trust me, you'll enjoy this. I'm much rougher when I'm drunk.." Noiz whispered lowly, perpously speaking with a German accent.

Aoba blushed and felt his pants get a bit tighter. He had to admit, hearing Noiz speak with that German accent of his, really turned him on.

Noiz tilted Aoba's chin up and began to kiss him. It started out as a peck, but soon, Noiz had slipped his tongue into Aoba's mouth. Their tongues intertwined and things began to get heated.

"Here." Noiz said as he began to pull up on Aoba's shirt.

Aoba lifted his arms up and Noiz slipped his shirt off. 

Soon, they were both in their boxers, making out in the middle of the kitchen.

Aoba felt Noiz' erection on his stomach, and pulled out of their heated kiss slowly.

"I'll take care of this first.." Aoba said as he got down on his knees and began to pull Noiz' boxers down. 

"Uh.." Noiz looked down to Aoba and began to contemplate wether he should stop him or not.

Aoba looked up at Noiz. "It's fine, just let me do this." 

Aoba grabbed a hold of Noiz' cock and put his lips around it. At first, and licked and teased the tip, but soon he put the entire thing in his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth and tugged on the peircings with his teeth. He stopped and looked up at Noiz who was in pure bliss. 

"I need to be inside you, Aoba.." Noiz said as he looked down to Aoba. 

Aoba blushed and looked back up at Noiz. "A-Alright" he said and began to stand up. 

"Take those off and put your hands on the wall.." Noiz whispered in a low voice.

Aoba took his boxers off and put his hands on the wall. Noiz stood behind him, sucked on a finger until it was soaked in dripping saliva, and stuck it inside Aoba's ass.

"A-ah!~ Noiz..wai-" Aoba gasped and blushed. 

"You need to get used to it before I can do anything to you.." Noiz said as he continued to twirl his finger around in Aoba's ass. He reached his free hand down to Aoba's now completly hard erection and began to jack him off.

"Hahh~ mm.. Noiz..." Aoba panted and gasped as Noiz fingered and jacked him off.

Soon, Aoba was stretched out enough for Noiz to enter.

"I'm going to enter you now.." Noiz said as he removed his finger from Aoba's ass. 

"Ah.. O-okay.." Aoba whispered. 

Noiz began to enter Aoba slowly, and soon, reached all the way in. 

"I'm moving now.." Noiz said as he let out a small sigh and began to move inside Aoba. He started out with easy thrusts but soon, his thrusts became harder and quicker. He held Aoba with one hand and jacked him off with the other. 

"No..iz!!! D-Don't..!" 

Noiz continued to jack Aoba off and drug his nails down his back while thrusting. 

Aoba, who was overcome with pleasure, clawed at the wall, desperate for something to cling to. 

"Ahh!! Fuck! Noiz!! R-Right there!!" Aoba managed to say between gasps. 

When Noiz heard that, it stirred him up even more and he began to jack Aoba off with even more force than before. "Fuck Aoba.. You're so tight..." He whispered into Aoba's ear while continuing to thrust into him.

Aoba screamed out in pleasure "Noiz! I-I'm gonna c-cum!!!

Noiz thrusted into Aoba hips as hard as he could one last time and they both screamed out in pleasure. Aoba came all over the wall while Noiz released his heat inside of him.

"Hah.. Hah.. Noiz... I-I love you.." Aoba panted

"Hah.. I love you too Aoba..." Noiz kissed Aoba's back and smiled.

They stood there for awhile to catch their breath

"Uhh... Aoba.?" Noiz asked with a slightly worried tone. "I... Think I'm stuck..." 

Aoba turned his head to look at Noiz. 

"YOU'RE WHAT?!???!"


End file.
